Saphira's Story
by Child'sLoveSong
Summary: Percy Jackson has a sister! This will probably be one of many stories about Saphira. My first fanfic so please tell me what you like and what I can improve. I know the whole "Percy has a sister" thing is a cliche, but I have a twist or two coming. Read if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

"

Percy! Percy! PERCY WAKE UP!" yelled Annabeth. Percy opened his eyes,.**  
**

"What?" he said, annoyed. He stood up. "It's the middle of the night."

"There is a demigod being attacked by monsters at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill, and I think you might want to meet her... if she survives. The monsters are pretty bad down there."

"Why do I want to meet her?"

"Because... she's your sister."

Percy stood there in shock. A sister? No. Not another child of the Big Three. Not again.

"Percy, we have to go. Now!" They ran to Half-Blood Hill and Percy yanked the cap off Riptide. Sure enough, there was a figure at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill, struggling her way up. The blue trident, symbol of Poseidon, was just fading over her head. There were some other demigods trying to help her, but she was handling them pretty well with her sword. Wait- _sword?_How did this kid have her own sword? Even before she came to camp? _Think about this later, she needs help!_Percy felt protective of her already. He sighed and raced down the hill to help. Just in time. She was about to collapse from exhaustion. He stabbed the last monster and picked her up as she fell.

Saphira's POV

I was tired. So tired. No. I had to stay awake or die. There was only one monster left but I couldn't fight anymore... just couldn't. Then someone came to my rescue. I saw a glowing sword like mine pierce the last monster, and then I collapsed, completely exhausted. I felt my rescuer carry me up the hill... and everything went black.

I woke up on a bed. A real bed. I hadn't slept in a real bed with sheets and everything since I was six. Silk sheets? My first thought was, _I am dead. I know I am dead. This is too good to be true._But there was another person on one of the other beds. I vaguely recognized the face of the guy who had killed that last monster and saved my life. He wasn't dead, I was pretty sure. I didn't know what to say, so I just stayed on the bed. It was comfortable, and I still felt like I had been microwaved then dumped into the Arctic ocean, so I fell asleep.

When I woke up again, the boy was gone. I was alone in the cabin, but there was a glass of golden liquid beside me. I realized how dry my throat was, and I took a sip and dropped the glass in surprise. Not because it was bad, but because the flavor was very different than I expected. It tasted like the rich peanut butter brownies my mother made when I was little, before she died. The memory made me sad. I heard the glass shatter against the ground, and the door opened. A teenage girl came in with the boy. They were talking, well, _she_was talking about architecture stuff. The boy was listening politely, but looking a little bored. And it shocked me how much we looked alike. Same black hair and sea-green eyes. They noticed the broken glass on the floor, and looked at me.

"Sorry. I dropped the glass..." I said.

"Oh. It's fine. We'll have someone clean it up later." the girl said. She had curly blond hair and startling gray eyes. She looked like a nice person to hang out with, play volleyball or something. "Are you okay? What's your name?" she asked.

"Um... I'm Saphira. And I think I'm okay. Where am I?" The girl gave a knowing smile, a little bit of a smirk, as if she explained this a lot.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half-Blood? That's a... unique name."

"Well, we're a unique camp. For half-bloods."

"What's a half-blood?"

"It's a person who's half human and half god."

"Half... god? Am I half god? What were those monster things? Half god? Both of my parents are gone. I can't be half god. Aren't gods immortal? My mom died when I was six and my dad left when I was a baby."

"Your dad wasn't just some regular guy who left, Saphira. He was Poseidon, god of the sea." The boy with green eyes explained. "My dad too. I'm Percy, your half-brother."

"Come on," the girl said. "We'll show you around camp."


	2. (

Hi guys. I'm really sorry I never updated. I know the story was cliche, and there are just too many of these out there. I'm starting a new PJO fanfic today, about Roman ambassadors coming to Camp Half-Blood. I don't know what I'll call it yet, but if you want to know the title once I post it, tell me in the reviews. I'll PM you the title once I figure it out, or you can visit my page. Thank you to all who read this story. I may start it again someday. Goodbye.


End file.
